Star Wars: The Clone Wars Truth and Dare
by HawaiiHoku-TheNinjaLover
Summary: Dare your favorite Clone Wars heroes and villains.
1. Rules

"Hello and welcome to my truth and dare show, here are my rules,:

1\. No swearing!

2\. No girl x girl, boy x boy stuff!

3\. You can request to have an Oc in here!

4\. I will need two co-hosts you can send in your Oc's for a chance of being a co-host, first two will get to be a co-host but I might take three?

5\. Your allowed to ask the host dare or truths!

This takes place up to Season 6 of The Clone Wars.

My name is Ht, and the suckers I sucked into this is:

Cody

Rex

Anakin

Padme

Ashoka

Obi-wan

Rex

Droid army

Clone army

C-3PO

R2-D2

Master Yoda

Mace Windu

Plo Koon

General Grevious

Darth Maul

Ventress

Count Dooku

Palapitine/Darth Sidious

Boba Fett

Bail Organa

Cad Bane

If I made a mistake or forgot someone can you please tell me!

If I missed a chapter please tell me!

That's it...

For now 😏


	2. Be Quiet!

Ht- "Hello there and welcome to my dare show!"

Anakin- "You can't wi..., hey how did we get here!"

R2-D2- "Beep-Bop-Be,"

C-3PO- "Why, yes I see Mistress Padmè is here too."

Ht- "Hello!"

Everybody- "!"

Ht- "Everybody be quiet!"

Everybody- "..."

Ht- "Thank you, as I was trying to say a while back,"

Ventress- "Which was,"

Ht- "Hello there and welcome to my dare show!"

Bail Organa- "Are you the only one doing this?"

Ht- "Well n-,"

Cad Bane- "Listen here little lady I have a bounty to collect and don't have time for this."

Bail Organa- "I'll take that as a n-,"

Ht- "Will everybody be quiet so I can explain!"

Anakin- "She's mad," whispered Anakin to Obi-Wan

Obi-wan- "Ditto" Obi-Wan whispered back

Ht- "I will have two people that will help me by being Co-host,"

Padmè- "Which are,"

Ht- "Eleesha Altari," Eleesha comes out

Ht- "And Nazo Malfoy" Nazo comes out

Eleesha- "Hi, I'm Eleesha,"

Nazo- "And I'm Nazo,"

Ht- "So now that we got that out of the way, we only have one dare today and that's for Master Yoda,"

Eleesha- "Actually it's two dares for Master Yoda,"

Ht- "See this is why I have them,"

Ht- "Anyway your first dare is from catspats31, and it is to say this to the author," Ht hands him a paper

Master Yoda- "Entries allowed not: Non-stories: Lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc. Hmmmmmm."

Eleesha- "Sence I'm not up to date on my riddle speaking do you have a translator," Eleesha asks Ht, who nods and hands her a paper

PaperEntries not allowed: Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

Eleesha- "Thanks"

Author- "Hey, Hey, Hey, Whoa! I can't be perfect in my writing, and it takes to long to write a paragraph and not in a list."

Ht- "So basically you're lazy?"

Author- "Yup!"

Nazo- "Anyway for this next dare your going to need this paper," hands Eleesha a paper

Paper"Only use requests sent by PM and make a prologue within this chapter. Please note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is in place because the story page isn't rightly set up to do interactivity. In a forum, one can ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, editing and adding more info as necessary, but in a review, you get one shot per chapter per penname to give all the info and feedback and get it right, then you're down to PMs that no one else can see. That kind of ruins the interactive portion. Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where they can truly be interactive."

Eleesha- "Whoa, you got to use your wisdom to convince the author to do this," Gives Master Yoda the paper

Master Yoda- "'This chapter only use requests sent by pm and make a prologue within. In place, note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is because the story page is not rightly set up to do interactivity. In a forum, ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, one can, as necessary editing and adding more info, but in a review, one shot per chapter per penname to give all the info and feedback and get it right, you get, then down to pms that no one else can see, you are. Of ruins the interactive portion that kind. Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where truly be interactive, can they.' Yeesssssss."

Author- "Hey, Ht how did he turn in his dares?"

Ht- "By review,"

Author- "Well _catspats31_ if you are trying to get me to just accept pms why did you give this in a review and not a pm. I get what you are saying but I also want to give the people without accounts a chance to submit dares, (and the lazy ones) but if they don't get it right the first time they can send another review I'm happily okay with looking through all the reviews. Also, nice try trying to convince me with Master Yoda's wisdom, but it didn't work, so I will still be accepting reviews. Unless you give me some more facts."

Nazo- "With that,"

Eleesha- "Leave dares in the reviews and pms."

Ht- "I'm going to invite my friend Kasy to join us."

Nazo- "Good day."


End file.
